


Showers

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 1: Stages of Love [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>locker room etiquette isn't always enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: attraction

The showers, Daniel thinks, are by far the worst. Locker room etiquette controls his every move and glance, but naked Jack is often at the next tap over, water sliding over his broad shoulders and strong back, and then lower to places Daniel won't even let himself think about unless he's alone in his bed, pants around his ankles in the gathering dark. He wishes he could follow the droplets of water that slide down those legs with his tongue and bury his fingers in damp chest hair. Daniel gulps and looks away from that tanned back, staring resolutely at the dull white tiles.

Sharing a tent off-world isn't too much of a hardship, surprisingly. Usually, their watches are set so that they spend very little time in the tent together, and even when they do, one or the other is asleep. Daniel can ignore the body in the sleeping bag next to his, can pretend it's anyone else in the whole galaxy. But he can't pretend it's someone else in the shower next to him, not with the water caressing that silvery hair and washing dirt from light-years away off those capable hands. Daniel knows he'll never feel those hands on his skin (or be the cause of those soft, pleasure-filled moans Jack makes when the water first hits his shoulders), so there's no point in thinking about it.

Daniel showers quickly to save himself, either from temptation or embarrassment, he's not sure. He's on his way out of the stalls, not yet into the safety of his towel and away, when Jack coughs meaningfully, turning off the rush of water. Daniel turns around carefully and Jack is looking right at him, hands on those slim hips and dripping on the tile. His brown eyes travel over Daniel's naked form for barely a second, though it's long enough to make him blush, and then meet Daniel's own blue ones. "There's a hockey game on tonight," he says casually, though his eyes are smoldering. "Want to come over?" Daniel nods, speechless, and Jack's slow answering smile makes his insides burn.


End file.
